Ambiance à Fairy Tail
by Tanuki Fran
Summary: Un petit reccueil de drabble sur les personnages de Fairy Tail, leur quotidiens, leurs délires...
1. Coquin

Disclaimer: Fairy tail ne m'appartient toujours mais j'y travaille….à force d'envoyer des lettres Hiro Mashima va bien craquer un jour.

Petit blabla : Celui-là est officiellement le premier drabble que j'ai écrit et que j'ai publié. Je n'ai rien remodifié (même les fautes…). J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture.

Coquin

Son regard était indéchiffrable. On sentait que plusieurs expression s'y étaient mêlées : la joie, le réconfort, le plaisir. Oui, toutes ces expressions qui vous donnent le sourire en les voyants. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses et roses aussi pures que la rosée du matin. Ses joues étaient ni trop rentrées ni trop gonflées, elles étaient parfaites. Parfaite un mot qui lui correspondait bien. Le reste de son corps était mis en valeur par un petit bikini bleu ciel qui lui taillait exactement comme il le valait.

_Master, je vous reprends encore en train de lire ce genre de magasine ! S'exclama la barman en colère.

_Je me renseignais, je regardais les nouveaux mages mannequins ! Démentit le vieux

_A la page des maillots de bain ? Dit-elle plein de sous-entendus

_Parfaitement c'est là où sont placés les meilleurs mages mannequin ! Tenta-t-il

_ … Vous êtes irrécupérable ! Je vais vous prendre tous vos magasines.

_Nooooooon !

Et la barman s'en alla, les revues à la main, laissant derrière elle un vieux mage en pleurs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu, si vous pouviez me laissez un petit commentaire pour que je puisse m'améliorer cela me ferai très plaisir. Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Excuse

Disclaimeur : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas, à mon plus grand regret.

Petit blabla : C'est partit pour le deuxième drabble de ce recueil. Il s'agit d'un petit RoguexLucy (mais alors très sous-entendu). Cela se passe durant l'arc des jeux magiques (après que Lucy se soit fait battre par Minerva). Bonne lecture.

Excuse

Il voulait aller la voir avant le début de son combat. Il se dirigea donc vers l'infirmerie avec l'intention d'aller s'excuser du comportement de sa guilde et prendre de ses nouvelles au passage. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua (NDA : même chez les mages la politesse ça existe) il entendit un léger « entrez », et ouvrit alors la porte.

Lucy fut surprise de cette visite soudaine. Ce n'est pas tous, les jours qu'un mage de Saberthooth se tenait devant vous qui plus est si ce mage est Rogue Cheney.

"R...Rogue ?!" demanda confuse la mage stellaire

"Je voulais m'excuser de ce que Minerva t'as fait" répondit le dragon.

Lucy fut d'abord surprise puis lança un grand et magnifique sourire, ce qui fit rougir le mage.

"Merci" dit-elle toujours avec son sourire.

"De rien" répondit Rogue avec le feu aux joues.

Il avait vraiment bien fait de venir lui présenter des excuses…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Merci d'avoir lu ce petit drabble, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Laissez-moi un commentaire pour que je puisse m'améliorer ou sinon….Happy et Nastu viendront dévaliser votre frigo !

Happy et Natsu : Aye Sir !


	3. Obsession

Disclaimeur : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas sinon les personnages se seraient transformés en Happy depuis fort longtemps.

Petit blabla : Je pense que c'est un des drabble qui représente le plus ma folie…J'espère que vous ne tomberez pas dedans également.

Obsession

-Que tu es doux, que tu es petit! Comment ai-je pu vivre si longtemps sans te connaitre ? Que serais-je devenu sans toi ? Toi mon amour, ma vie, mon bonheur ! Mes rêves sont remplis de toi. Quand je pleure, quand je ris, quand je suis heureux, je ne cesse de penser à toi, et toi tu es toujours à mes côtés. La première fois que je t'ai vu j'étais surpris, puis cette surprise s'est remplacée par de l'obsession. Quoi qu'on te fasse tu es toujours rempli d'énergie! Je crois bien que je t'aime !

Et c'est sous cette déclaration que Panther Lily mangea son kiwi !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous me laisserez vos impressions. A bientôt pour le prochain drabble.


	4. Monstre

Disclaimeur : Fairy Tail appartient toujours à notre chère Hiro Mashima, prosternons-nous devant notre maître.

Petit blabla : Voilà le drabble numéro 4, un jour il faudra vraiment que je trouve un rythme de parution…pour l'instant j'en fais un peu à ma tête. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Monstre

Je courais dans toute la ville avant qu'elle me rattrape. J'étais en danger. Il fallait que je me sauve de cet enfer, si ce monstre me rattrapait j'étais fini. Ça y est je vois la fin de la ville, c'est la lumière de ma liberté. Encore un effort et je pourrai m'en aller. Ô non, je la vois, elle va me rattraper !

-Au secours ! Criais-je

-Aaaaaaaaaah ! Je me réveillais en sursaut

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lucy? Demanda Nastu réveillé par mon cri.

-J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, je m'étais transformée en fraisier et Erza me courait après pour pouvoir me manger ! M'expliquai-je affolée.

Et oui même dans les rêves Erza restait effrayante !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Réponse au review

Miss Coca-cola : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Selon moi il n'a pas besoin de petite amie comme il a déjà Samuel (moi semi-yaoiste ? Jamais !). J'espère que les prochaines histoires te plairont également.

Fairy tail fan : Je sais ce n'est surement pas le drabble le plus intelligent que j'ai écrit XD, je ne sais même pas comment j'en suis arrivée à cette histoire. Mais je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plus ainsi que les précédentes. Je vais réfléchir à une histoire sur le Elfever alors si c'est ce que tu veux (je ne peux cependant pas te dire quand il paraitra). J'espère que tu continueras à aimer les drabbles et merci pour ta review.

Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


	5. Surprise

Disclaimeur : J'ai beau harceler Hiro Mashima, celui-ci ne veux toujours pas me donner ces personnages.

Petit blabla : Et de 5, c'est comme les 5 doigts d'une main, sauf que là aucun n'est lié… ouais en fait ce n'est pas comme une main.

 **Urgent :** Ce drabble ci comporte du yuri, alors âme sensible ou homophobe s'abstenir.

Pairing : K+ (pour cette même raison)

Surprise

Encore un matin où un combat faisait rage à Fairy Tail. La jeune blonde soupira, que deviendrait la guilde sans les deux zigotos toujours en train de se battre ? Soudain un missile humain se dirigea à toute allure vers Lucy qui se le prit de plein fouet, et tomba sur sa voisine de droite qui n'était d'autre qu'Erza en train de commander son fraisier à Mirajane. Lucy pendant la chute ferma les yeux et sentit une pression sur ses lèvres. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et aperçu qu'elle était à califourchon sur la mage chevalier en train de l'embrasser. Tellement embarrassée par ce geste qu'elle se releva directement. Erza, elle, prit son temps et se retrouva en face de la blonde. Celle-ci ne savant plus où se mettre, commença à baragouiner un léger « désolé ». Erza la prit par l'épaule et l'attira contre elle de façon à ce que leurs lèvres se retouchent de nouveau. La blondinette surprise, ne comprit pas directement ce qui lui arrivait, puis elle commença à répondre au baiser. Elles durent se séparer par manque d'air.

" Je t'aime. " dit Erza dans un chuchotement à Lucy.  
Celle-ci n'en croyait pas ses oreilles puis elle répondit :  
" Moi aussi Erza. "  
Puis elles recommencèrent à s'embrasser devant une guilde abasourdie, qui n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Réponse aux reviews :

 **Krokmou83 :** Merci pour ta review, j'espère que les autres te plairont autant et te feront autant rire.

 **Fairy tail fan** : Ca serait dangereux si tu avais les mêmes pensées que moi, je suis….dangereuse (et surtout je pourrai pas te faire rire autant si tu t'y attendais). J'espère que celui-ci aussi t'auras plu, même s'il a thème assez différent.

J'espère que ce mini yuri très soft vous aura plu et vous aura fait rire. Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez en pensé, sinon Laxus ne sera pas content et viendra vous foudroyer sur place (mouhahaha).


	6. Réflexion et oubli

Disclaimeur: Hiro Mashima ne veut pas me donner ces personnages malgré le fait que j'ai pris son chat en otage… Tant pis j'ai gagné un chat.

Petit blabla: Un jour je trouverai bien à rythme de parution régulier…mais pas pour l'instant, je préfère en faire qu'à ma petite tête. J'espère que ce sixième drabble va vous plaire, bonne lecture.

Réflexion et oubli

PDV Grey

Ses beaux cheveux blonds détachés lui allaient à merveille. Elle était au bar en train de discuter avec Mira, Levy et Erza. Maintenant j'en suis sûr, je l'aime, que dis- je l'aime j'en suis fou. Son caractère, son corps même son odeur avaient tout pour me plaire. Mais j'ai peur quand lui avouant mon amour elle me rejette. Tant pis, je vais lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur même si elle me dit non. Je me dirige vers elle quand tout à coup j'entends :

-Et le glaçon, je suis sûr que tu as peur de moi ! Dit un mage aux cheveux étonnamment roses.

-Moi peur de toi ? Même pas en rêve sale cerveau ébouillanté ! M'écriai-je.

PDV externe

Et voilà qu'une nouvelle bagarre débuta, celle-ci fut tellement dense que le pauvre Grey en oublia son objectif.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, si vous voulez avoir un Rogue pour une soirée entière rien que pour vous, laissez-moi une petite review.

A la prochaine.


	7. L'histoire de Wendy Marvel

Disclaimeur : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas sinon ça fait depuis longtemps que Rogue serait devenu comme Grey…un nudiste.

Petit blabla : Bon j'avoue cette fois ce n'est pas un drabble mais un petit One Shot…je vous souhaite donc un bon petit OS.

 **L'histoire de Wendy Marvel**

Cela commence dans une forêt obscure, une jeune fille marchait sur un chemin, elle avait peur, elle était toute seule. Cette jeune fille s'appelait Wendy Marvel, elle venait d'un village voisin mais s'était perdue dans ces bois sombres. Sa peau était pâle et ses cheveux étaient bleus, sa robe était bleu ciel avec des rubans blancs. Elle avait environ douze ans. La petite fille continua d'avancer, quand soudain deux personnages sortirent des bois. Il y avait une jeune fille et un garçon. La fille avait des beaux cheveux blonds et portait une belle robe noire. Le garçon était assortit à elle, il avait un costume noir et des cheveux blonds :

-"Petite fille que fais-tu ici ?" commença la fille

-"Je...Je me suis perdue. " répondit Wendy apeurée

-"Viens donc avec nous. "Continua le garçon

-"Je...J'accepte !" Dit Wendy

-"Bien je suis Lucy et voici mon frère jumeau Eve. " Expliqua Lucy dans un sourire suspect que Wendy ne remarqua pas.

-"Et moi Wendy Marvel "

Et ils partirent vers la demeure des deux jumeaux.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Wendy était avec eux, dans leur demeure. Les deux jeunes habitaient seuls. Apriori ils auraient perdu leurs parents dans un accident, il y a fort longtemps. Ils avaient aussi une collection impressionnante de poupée de toutes sortes, mais la plus part représentaient des personnes. Des enfants pour être plus précis. Elles avaient toutes une étiquette qui affichait leur nom .Le temps passait extrêmement rapidement et Wendy appréciait beaucoup les deux adolescents. Un soir elle leur dit :

-"Je m'amuse beaucoup avec vous, je voudrais rester ici pour toujours!"

-"Vraiment?" demanda Eve un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-"Oui !"Répondit la bleutée toute heureuse.

-"Eve et moi connaissons justement un moyen d'arranger ça " Raconta Lucy qui venait d'arriver avec le même sourire que son frère.

Tout à coup un cri d'effroi déchira la nuit si calme auparavant et le silence redevint maître.

-"Nous avons une nouvelle pièce pour notre collection sœurette. " S'enchanta Eve en tenant une poupée dans ses bras.

-"Oui de plus celle-là est très mignonne" confirma Lucy.

-"Oh je vois quelqu'un par la fenêtre allons lui parler."

-"Avec plaisir mon chère frère. "

Et c'est en rangeant la poupée qu'ils s'en allèrent. Sur la poupée on pouvait apercevoir une petite étiquette où il était inscrit : Wendy Marvel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Réponse au review**

 **MissUmiko :** Merci pour ta review ça me fait très plaisir. J'imagine bien le regard de ta mère qui se demande ce qui se passe pour que tu te marres seule…je l'ai souvent eu mais pas que par ma mère… Moi folle ? J'aimais ! (Rogue : tu es folle !). Enfin bref je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira également.

Bon cette fois ci c'était un peu plus glauque…Et j'aime ça (la grosse malade…). Je me suis inspirée de la chanson _Trick or Treat_ de Lin et Ren Kagamine.

Wendy : Fran-sama ?

TF : Oui ma petite Wendy ?

Wendy : Est-ce que…vous venez de me tuer ?

TF : Oui c'est fort probable pourquoi ? ***Grand sourire***

Wendy : Vous êtes un monstre ! ***Part en pleurant***

TF : Tiens elle est partie… Si cette OS vous a plu (ou non) vous pouvez me laisser une petite review ça me fait toujours très plaisir (et sourire pendant toute une journée). A la prochaine.


	8. Rencontre

Disclaimeur : Fairy Tail m'appartient…ou pas.

Blabla : Ce long drabble (je préfère ça plutôt que petit OS) est une commande qu'une amie m'avait faite…y 'a pas à dire elle a dit gout assez étrange.

Pairing : Il est beau, il est puissant et ne sera jamais (je dis bien jamais) dans Fairy Tail. A vous de le découvrir.

Rencontre

PDV Wendy

J'étais toute seule dans la rue pour retourner chez moi. Charuru avait été convoqué chez le maître de la guilde, m'avait dit de rentrer avant elle, de faire très attention et de ne pas parler aux inconnus. J'étais tellement absorbée pas mes pensées que je ne remarquai pas la personne devant moi, et sans faire attention je la bousculai.

-Je suis désolée je ne vous avais pas vu, je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses ! Bafouillais-je en me baissant.

-Ce n'est rien je ne faisais pas attention moi aussi. Nous sommes donc tous les deux à blâmer. Répondit l'inconnu en souriant.

Je me relevais pour lui rendre son sourire.

-Au fait tu ne connaitrais pas une guilde du nom de Fairy tail ? Me demanda l'inconnu

_Si, je peux vous y conduire si vous voulez ! Expliquais-je en souriant.

J'en profitais pour le regarder il avait des cheveux blancs et des yeux bleus, il était plus grand que moi de deux tête à peu près. Je descendis mes yeux un peu plus bas et remarqua un détail.

-Euh excusez-moi mais vous êtes en caleçon ! Fis-je remarquer le feu aux joues.

\- Merde ! Il se rhabilla à la vitesse de l'éclair puis se retourna de nouveau vers moi. Ça serait avec plaisir que tu me montres où c'est. Me dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Mon cœur rata un battement, ce qu'il était beau avec ce sourire !

-Au fait, moi c'est Léon !

-Euh je suis Wendy, enchantée Léon-sama !

-Juste Léon

-B... Bien Bégayai-je à nouveau en rougissant.

Et voilà je suis tombée amoureuse, c'est surement ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre. Mais je sais qu'un jour je pourrai lui annoncer ce que je ressens, mais pour l'instant, je vais faire plus ample connaissance avec lui dans les rues menant à Fairy tail !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Réponse au review

 **MissUmiko :** Pas à ce point j'espère sinon tu pourras plus jamais te balader en forêt seul, la nuit. Un conseil ne le fait pas ! J'adore cette description, elle m'a bien fait rire. En réalité son frère jumeau diabolique était… Eve ! (Je me suis dit qu'ils étaient blonds donc ça passait). Ne me remercie surtout pas (tu vas me faire rougir !) c'est à moi de te dire merci pour ta review et d'aimer ce que j'écris. Ça me fait toujours très plaisir te répondre à des commentaires comme le tien. J'espère que ce drabble aussi ta plu et que tu continueras de lire ce que j'écris.

J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu. Mon petit doigt m'a dit que si vous me laissiez une review Sting et Rogue viendront chez vous en maillot de bain.


	9. Cadeau

Disclaimeur : Hiro Mashima est le seul et unique détenteur de Fairy Tail.

Petit blabla : Cette fois ci on retourne dans le monde merveilleux de l'amour et de l'amitié….promis il n'y a pas de chose étrange.

Cadeau 

-Tiens, je te l'offre !  
-C'est vrai? C'est pour moi ? Demanda un chat au pelage noir.  
La mage des lettres hocha la tête d'affirmation.  
-Oui ! Je suppose que Gajeel ne t'en donne pas donc voilà, c'est pour toi. J'ai commencé à en cultiver et la récolte a été très bonne, donc comme je sais que tu les aimes je t'en ai apporté.  
-Ô merci ! Merci Levy pour tous ces bons kiwis que tu m'as offerts ! Dès ce soir je ferai une salade de fruits !

Et Lily le sourire aux lèvres, rentra chez lui son panier remplis de kiwis à la main.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Réponses aux reviews

 **MissUmiko :** Il y a un chapitre où les deux sont en maillots ***saigne du nez***. Je t'avoue quand même que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Ça m'a semblé très….bizarre. De toi à moi je serai vraiment choquée s'il y avait ce couple… J'espère que ce drabble aussi t'a plu ^^.

 **Io de Scylla :** C'est le plus long commentaire que j'ai reçu ***danse de la joie*.** C'est vrai que rien que de les voir apparaître dans ton salon ça serait magnifique… Oh je vois que tu aimes Sting, ça nous éviteras de nous battre comme moi je préfère Rogue ^^. Je suis super heureuse que mes petits drabbles te plaisent (j'ai souris pendant 45min après ton commentaire). J'avoue que pour le Eve (c'est Eave ou Eve ?) et Lucy en jumeaux je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. En fait quand je disais n'appartiendrai jamais à Fairy Tail je parlais du couple… ***va se mettre en boule dans un coin*.** Je vais te faire une confidence avant de l'écrire…moi aussi je connaissais pas ce couple X) (honte à moi !). Je ne sais pas si ce pairing existe vraiment…il faut que je fasse mes recherches ^^. J'espère que celui-ci aussi t'aura plu et que les suivants ne vont pas te décevoir.

J'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu. Je pense que mon esprit a été en quelque sorte traumatisé quand j'ai vu que Lili adorait les kiwis… Il me semble que Happy a dit quelque chose à propos d'un bisou si vous me laissiez une review, ça vous intéresse ?


	10. Déclaration

Disclaimeur : Hiro Mashima donnez-moi le secret de vos personnages.

Petit blabla : On a atteint le 10ème drabble, jusqu' où allons-nous aller ? Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Déclaration

Oui, aujourd'hui il allait lui avouer, tant pis s'il se prenait un vent, il lui dirait ce qu'il a sur le cœur, c'est tout ce qui comptait. Même Gajeel l'avait aidé à préparer sa déclaration, il s'était entraîné jours et nuits, pas question de baisser les bras. Il arriva devant sa belle, et dit ces trois mots qui pouvaient changer une vie.  
"Je t'aime !"  
La concernée ouvrit grands les yeux, puis fit un sourire magnifique.  
" Moi aussi Lili " lui avoua-t-elle.  
C'est alors que les deux exceeds s'embrassèrent d'un baiser timide, sous les yeux de la guilde attendrie. Au loin on pouvait entendre les pleurs d'un petit chat.  
" Ouin Lucy, Charuru préfère Lily !"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Réponse aux reviews

 **MissUmiko:** * **Happy lit par-dessus l'épaule de Fran***

Happy : Bande de méchant !

Tanuki Fran : Tiens il est partie….je crois qu'on l'a vexé…bah il reviendra quand il aura faim. J'espère que ce nouveau drabble t'a plu. Cette voici il n'est pas fixer sur les kiwis mais toujours sur Lily (je commence ma cure de Lily/kiwi). Je suis en train de me demander quel serait ma réaction si je voyais quelqu'un qui ressemble à Rogue ou à Sting sur une plage en maillot (il faut mieux qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop de moi…).

 **Io de Scylla:** A chaque fois que je reçois un commentaire ça me fait toujours plaisir alors je te remercie de m'en avoir mis un. Tu as vu j'ai réussi à faire en sorte que Lily se détache de ses kiwis (et je lui ai même trouvé une petite amie comme quoi les miracles existent XD). Moi aussi j'aime bien Levy je la trouve toute mimi avec Gajeel justement. On est fana où l'on n'est pas (et pour mon plus grand bonheur il l'est) ça permet de rajouter un petit côté décalé à notre Lily qui est si sérieux de basse. Je te remercie et j'espère que ce drabble ci t'a plu. A l'heure qu'il est Happy a déjà du te rendre visite (j'espère qu'il n'a pas dévalisé ton frigo ou fouillé dans ton armoire à sous-vêtement…). Si tu y tiens tant la prochaine fois je t'envoie Nichiya (il peut même passer un séjour chez toi…). Je crois que dans les scans c'est Eve….ça restera un mystère ^^.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce nouveau drabble, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en commentaire (ça me fait toujours très plaisir). Oh et si vous avez des questions à poser à nos personnages préférés ou encore à moi-même n'hésitez pas.


	11. Dragon

Disclaimeur: Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas à mon plus grand désespoir.

Petit blabla : Le jour où je poste ce chapitre, est un jour où je n'ai pas très envie de rire…en plus ce n'est pas le plus joyeux des drabble que j'ai écrit (pourtant il doit faire partie de mes préférés)... J'espère quand même que vous allez bien et que vous apprécierez ce petit drabble. Bonne lecture.

Dragon

Elle arriva enfin devant le dragon. Son regard était déterminé. Elle devait le faire pour tous ses amis qui avaient perdu la vie dans ce périple. Tant pis, si elle mourait, elle essaierait tout de même, coûte que coûte. Elle commença à danser pour l'imposant monstre devant elle. Sa danse était magnifique, ses cheveux flottaient dans le vent à chacun de ses gestes. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule et même personne, lui. Elle l'aimait plus que tout mais n'avait même pas pu lui avouer son amour. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle et perdit la vie dans cette nuit désastreuse. Cette guerre devait se finir au plus vite, il y avait eu assez de morts comme ça, combattants comme innocents. Elle arriva au terme de sa danse. Le dragon n'avait pas bougé depuis le début, il la regardait intensément puis pris enfin la parole :  
"- Petite, quel est ton nom et ton but ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix grave  
"- Je me nomme Lucy Heartfillia et je suis venue pour que cette guerre cesse !" dit-elle toujours aussi déterminée.  
Le dragon sourit et repris,  
"-Je t'aime bien petite, ton courage est très puissant. Je veux bien cesser cette guerre, moi aussi je perds beaucoup de mes soldats. Mais il faudra que tu viennes avec moi pour me distraire. Es-tu prête à faire ce sacrifice ? "  
Lucy n'eut même pas besoin de choisir, sa réponse était déjà prête. Elle hocha positivement de la tête. Le dragon ouvrit ses grandes ailes, prit Lucy part la taille et s'envola.

C'est depuis ce jour que la légende de Lucy Heartfillia est connue dans le monde entier.

…

« Je t'aime… Natsu. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Réponse aux reviews

 **Visiteur :** Merci beaucoup pour cette idée qui était pour le moins très détaillé. J'ai encore 4-5 drabbles déjà préparé mais comme ton idée était très bien formulée je vais essayer de l'écrire (je ne peux cependant pas te dire pour quand.) J'espère qu'en attendant celui-ci t'a plu. Et encore merci pour ta review et ta super idée.

 **Guest :** Merci pour ton commentaire. Pauvre Happy, je suis cruelle avec lui (le pire c'est que je me marre). J'espère que ce nouveau drabble ta plu.

 **Io de Scylla :**

Happy : Je préfère le poisson !

Fran : Oh tu permets ? Laisse-moi répondre convenablement à sa review espèce d'estomac sur patte ! (non mais je vous jure où est passé le respect ?) Enfin bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review, pour le choix de l'aliment Happy a déjà décidé comme tu as pu le voir. Je suis en train de me dire que ça serait très bizarre que Gajeel entraîne Lily à faire sa déclaration à un kiwi…. (Il faut vraiment que je dorme). J'ai réussi à trouver une partenaire à Lily de la même espèce que lui miracle ! Je vais vois ce que je peux faire pour le soutif….par contre la nourriture….

Happy : C'était très bon !

Fran : Voilà tu vois ce qu'il s'est passé…. Je vais voir s'ils sont disponibles pour faire un petit tour chez toi (par contre mais des cadenas sur ton frigo et sur ton armoire !) Oh une question pour petit Sting, je lui laisse la joie d'y répondre par lui-même, Sting ? **Veux-tu passés les prochaines vacances chez Io de Scylla ?**

Sting : enfin tu fais intervenir un beau gosse ! Pour répondre….mademoiselle, je me ferai une joie de vous faire honneur de ma présence, mon splendide corps et mon génial esprit.

Fran : C'est bon on a compris ! Merci beaucoup j'espère que celui aussi t'aura plu. Personnellement j'aurai une hémorragie nasale… et après je les stalke ! Mouahahahahah !

J'espère que ce petit drabble vous aura plu, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions, les personnages et moi-même se feront une joie d'y répondre.


	12. La pluie

Disclaimeur : Fairy Tail appartient au très talentueux Hiro Mashima

Petit Blabla : Je suis un peu en retard ? Nooooon c'est vous qui êtes en avance… oui bon ça va je m'excuse de ne pas avoir sortie de chapitre la semaine dernière, j'espère que vous me pardonnez grâce à ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

La pluie

Une goutte, puis une deuxième, puis un torrent. Une jeune femme marcha dehors sans parapluie, sans protection laissant l'eau se rependre sur son visage. La pluie se mélangea à ses larmes. En effet son amant lui avait appris qu'il en aimait une autre. Face à cette révélation, elle avait ressenti de la colère puis de la tristesse. Elle se sentait seule, si seule... A part la pluie, qui elle restait toujours à ces côtés, elle n'avait rien. Pas d'amis, pas de travail et maintenant plus d'amour. Elle se mit à penser que mourir serait peut être une solution. Quand soudain elle l'aperçu. Il était seul et marchait lui aussi sous se rideau de gouttes. Son cœur se mît à se réchauffer. La pluie s'arrêta et elle comprit alors qu'elle l'avait trouvé : Le soleil de sa vie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Petite précision: Pour ce qui n'ont pas compris, ce drabble était centré sur Jubia...je ne sais pas trop si ça peu porter à confusion ou non...

 **Réponses aux reviews**

MissUmiko : Tu n'aimes pas trop Happy à ce que je vois xD pauvre chou. Si jeune et mal aimé.

Merci beaucoup j'espère que celui-ci t'aura également plu. Les cures sont très dures à trouver avec des horaires épouvantables…c'est un peu comme les réunions des alcooliques anonymes (si tu te poses la question non je n'ai jamais essayé). Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que mes histoires te plaisent.

Happy : Moi je l'aime pas !

TF : Toi, tais-toi sinon pas de poisson !

Happy : Ouin Lucy, elle est méchante avec moi !

Io de Scylla : Je ne sais pas s'il faut que je m'excuse ou non de t'avoir fait pleurer parce que ça me fait super plaisir que tu sois rentrée autant dans l'histoire…mais d'un côté tu as pleuré donc bon à toi de me dire si tu veux des excuses (mais personnellement je te remercie). Pour tout avouer l'arc Eclipse n'était même pas sorti en scan quand j'ai écrit ce drabble. Je me suis inspirée d'une chanson des jumeaux Kagamine pour ça, c'était _Paradise of Light and Shadows._ Je suis d'accord Lucy est un personnage plus forte qu'elle en a l'air et j'ai vraiment hâte qu'elle nous dévoile sa véritable puissance. Si, Nastu finira avec Lucy ! Il le faut ! Sinon je serai frustrée à jamais !

Merci à toi de me laisser si souvent des reviews et de me dire que mes drabbles te plaisent, c'est ça qui me fait énormément plaisir.

Bah ton soutif vient de servir de fronde… Heureusement que tu ne vas pas le récupérer car il est remplie de poil et il n'a plus trop de forme…. Pardon….

Oh chouette, des questions ! Donc Grey **qui t'énerve le plus, Leon ou Natsu ?**

Grey : Les deux ! Ils sont tous les deux aussi exaspérant l'un que l'autre ! Dès que je les vois je n'ai qu'une seule envie… les taper !

TF : C'est une réponse tout à fait charmante… question suivante c'est pour vous les faux jumeaux : **par quel adjectif qualifierez-vous votre coéquipier ?**

Sting : Stoïque avec un Froshcomplex, ça deviens flippant à force ! Il se trouvera jamais de nana à ce niveau-là ! Tandis que pour ta déclaration toutes les filles sont folles de moi mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai suffisamment d'amour pour toi aussi

TF : Ouai ouai c'est ça ! Et toi Rogue ?

Rogue :…utile ?

TF : Waaa quelle froideur !... Bon j'espère que tu auras eu tes réponses et qu'elles sont à la hauteur de tes attentes. Je te remercie encore pour ta review et j'espère que ce nouveau drabble t'a plu.

J'espère que ce nouveau drabble vous aura plu. N'hésitez (surtout pas) à laisser un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir. Et si vous avez des questions pour les personnages vous pouvez aussi les poser, ils se feront une joie d'y répondre.


	13. Guerre

Disclaimeur : Si Fairy Tail m'appartenait je pense que tout le monde le saurai.

Petit blabla : Et nous revoilà pour un nouveau drabble, celui-ci est un peu glauque (encore) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Guerre

La guerre était sur le point de se terminer, certains dragons tenaient encore sur leurs pattes mais les guildes s'en chargeaient. Moi, je marchai, j'essayai de le trouver. Après la dernière attaque il avait disparu, j'arpentais donc se champ de ruine à sa recherche.

Un peu plus loin j'aperçu une silhouette, c'était lui, cela ne me faisait aucun doute. Je me mis à courir dans sa direction quand un cri résonna.

-Lucy derrière toi !

Je me retournai pour voir un dragon prêt à me tuer. Je ne bougeai pas ou plutôt je ne pouvais plus bouger. La peur me paralysait. Alors que je fermai les yeux en attendant le coup fatal, je me sentis pousser sur le côté.

Une fois remis de ma chute je me mis a observé. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Non pas ça, tout mais pas ça… Devant moi se tenait l'homme que j'aimais à terre et en sang. Il m'avait sauvé encore une fois, mais cette fois ci il y avait un prix. Il avait dû laisser sa vie. Pendant que la guilde s'occupait du monstre je restai là son corps inerte sur les jambes.

-Réveille-toi je t'en prie je t'aime, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner, de nous abandonner.

La guilde s'était regroupée autour de nous, de moins ce qui est restait. Tous pleuraient, certains cachaient leur larmes, d'autres les montraient au grand jour. Cette cruelle guerre leur avait encore pris une personne qu'ils aimaient, encore une fois.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi toi? Natsuuuuuuuuu!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Réponses aux questions sur les personnages**

Alors c'est partie pour ce coin de réponse des personnages ! On commence tout d'abord par une question pour Gadjeel : **quand vas-tu faire ta déclaration à Levy ?**

Gadjeel : Non mais ! Où tu as vu que j'aimais la crevette moi ? C'est pas ma faute si elle a toujours besoin de moi et qu'elle vient prêt de moi pour me parler de chose et fuir ses coéquipiers !

Fran : Tu dis ça mais ça te déplaît pas pour autant ! Je pense que la réponse à la question serait plutôt quand tu seras moins timide, n'est-ce pas ?

Gadjeel : Toi je vais te….

Fran : Questions suivante, il s'agit d'une question pour Fried….je l'aime bien celle-là ! **Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Luxus ?**

Fried *s'empourpre* Non je ne suis pas amoureux de Luxus-sama, c'est juste que je l'admire énormément depuis toujours ! La première fois que je l'ai vu j'ai senti mon cœur jaillir de ma poitrine et que j'espère réellement pouvoir rester tous les jours à ces côtés jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Fran :…Ça c'est de la déclaration d'amour….Je crois que je viens de voir Luxus fuir devant une telle réplique…Pauvre Fried son amour ne sera jamais rendu ! Bon trêve de bavardage passons à la question suivante. C'est encore pour vous les faux jumeaux : **quel est le pire défaut de Sting ? (la mégalomanie ?), Quel est le pire défaut de Rogue ? (le manque d'expression ?)**

Lector : Sting n'a aucun défaut car c'est le meilleur.

Rogue : Hm….oui ça mégalomanie !

Frosh : Fro pense pareil !

Sting : Vous deux je vais vous… je ne suis pas mégalomane ! Le pire défaut de Rogue n'est pas son manque d'expression mai bien son Froshcomplex ! Une fois, en mission quelqu'un a essayé de le viser…je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui depuis !

Fran : J'ignorai que Rogue pouvais faire si peur….promis Frosh je serai toujours gentille avec toi !

Bon c'est déjà l'heure de la dernière question qui cette fois ci est pour un personnage eu commun : Ultia ! Alors **tu es amoureuse de Grey ?**

Ultia : Non c'est juste que c'est le disciple de ma mère et que je le considère donc comme un petit frère que je dois protéger comme elle l'a fait par le passer.

Fran : Oh je vois c'est une très joli raison et une très belle histoire. Nous arrivons à la fin de notre séquence merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à là et un grand merci à Io de Scylla qui à poser toutes ses questions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Réponses aux reviews**

Guest : Pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais vraiment pas car c'était la première fois que j'écrivais un yaoi, je pense que si un jour j'en écris un ça serait dans un recueil spécial (juste pour des lemons quoi ^^).

Ayamie-chan : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ça me fait très plaisir. Oui tu as totalement raison c'est bien Grey qui a fait cesser la pluie de Jubia. J'espère que ce nouveau drabble ta plu et encore merci pour ton commentaire.

Io de Scylla : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, il me fait extrêmement plaisir. Je t'avoue que pour ma part il y a certain personnage qui me laisse totalement indifférent (je n'ai pas d'exemple en tête). Je voulais savoir tu suis les scans ou les animes ? Je ne suis pas forcément une très grande fan de ce couple dans le manga (dis à ton amie de ne pas me tuer par pitié) mais je trouve que pour des fanfic en changeant quelque éléments cela en fait un couple très beau (en plus on ne peut pas laissé Grey en célib hein ?)

J'aime aussi beaucoup cette expressions xD je trouve que ça peut aller pour tout. Bah tu sais Rogue et Sting… Si Rogue le dit c'est que ça doit être vrai. (Sting : ça veut dire quoi ça ? Fran : Rien rien !)

Je t'envoie qui tu veux pour te faire un câlin ! Même Sting ! Et même moi ! (mais bon ça tu t'en fou)

Merci à toi pour me mettre des review aussi gentilles et aussi souvent. Tu as surement remarqué mais j'ai changé de format pour répondre aux questions pour les personnages. Comme se sont pour la plupart (voire toutes) des questions de toi, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

J'espère que ce nouveau drabble vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires, c'est toujours avec un grand plaisir que j'y réponds. Merci d'avoir lu et je vous dit à une prochaine fois pour un nouveau drabble.


	14. Seul

Disclaimeur : Rogue ne m'appartient pas….et les autres non plus d'ailleurs….quel dommage

Petit Blabla : Ça fait depuis longtemps que je n'ai rien posté…Je suis vraiment désolée... Il faut prendre ça pour de grande vacance...

Je vous souhaite donc une excellente lecture.

Seul

PDV Cana

J'étais là mais il ne me voyait pas, il ne posait jamais les yeux sur moi. Pourquoi je me sentais si seul alors que j'étais entourée? Il partait pour de longue durée pendant lesquelles je m'inquiétais pour lui, je me disais ce que je ferai s'il ne revenait jamais. Un jour un des membres de sa guilde m'a proposé de les rejoindre et j'ai accepté. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Peut-être pour me sentir moins seule, peut être que j'espérais qu'il me remarque ainsi. Je suppose que c'est pour ses deux raisons.

J'ai appris la magie rapidement et me suis fait de nombreux amis mais malgré ça j'avais toujours un vide dans mon cœur j'avais toujours l'espoir que il me remarque. Je pouvais très bien aller le voir et le lui dire mais je ne pouvais pas, j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur c'est pourquoi je me suis jurée de lui dire seulement une fois que je serai devenue une grande mage et qu'il pourra être fière de moi.

C'était ma dernière chance et je suis fière d'avoir pu lui dire, je ne sais pas ce que nous allons devenir mais mon cœur est enfin rempli. Je me fiche que je meurs ou non tant que je suis avec lui tout me confiant. Maintenant ça y ait je lui fais un dernier sourire qu'il me rend avant que tout devienne noir.

" Je suis ta fille, et je suis heureuse que tu le saches"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coins questions

Fran : Bienvenue à ceux coins pour questions pour les personnages de Fairy Tail. Toutes les questions d'aujourd'hui nous sont posées par _Io de Scylla_ alors les personnages si vous voulez vous venger sachez que ce n'ai pas de ma faute. Aller c'est parti, nous commençons avec une question pour Meldy _tu aurais pas des sentiments pour Jellal ?_

Meldy : Mais, mais, mais non…. Si je suis avec lui c'est juste pour suivre Ultear moi, après c'est vrai que je pourrai le considéré comme un grand frère comme il est gentil…. Mais dans tous les cas il aime Erza.

Jellal : Hey ne le dit pas ici !

Fran : Oh je vois ! C'est vrai qu'avoir Jellal en grand frère me semble pas si mal…. Bon Lucy _quel est l'esprit céleste le plus énervant ?_

Lucy : Je ne dirai pas qu'ils sont énervants mis je dirai qu'ils ont leur caractère…ils ont tous une manière différente pour m'énerver et le pire c'est que ça fonctionne ! Donc voilà ils sont tous tétues mais je les aime tous.

Loki : Tu as raison ma princesse et c'est pour ça que notre amour surpasse tout dans ce monde ! Viens avec moi nous allons conquérir les étoiles qui brille autant que celle dans tes yeux….

Lucy :….Non tu as raison c'est bien lui le plus énervant !

Fran : Maintenant on le sait….* tape Loki qui essaye de draguer* Bien question suivante Minerva _qui mange le plus à Saber Tooth ?_

Minerva : C'est moi où elle a dit qu'elle avait pitié ? Je vais la détruire !

Fran : Tu vas détruire personne et encore moins un de mes lecteurs ! Maintenant tu te calmes et tu réponds à la question ?

Minerva : T'es chiante petite ! C'est Sting et Orga ! Ils passent leurs temps à faire des choses qu'ils appellent des concours de bouffe, et en mangeant ils en mettent partout, ce sont des porcs !

Fran : Calm down ! Ne me les détruits c'est tout ce que je te demande….enfin bref question suivante pour Rogue : pourquoi _tu ne souris jamais_ ?

Rogue : Je souris…rarement mais je souris.

Sting : C'est vrai que maintenant tu retiens de moins en moins tes émotions. Eh mais pourquoi elle dit que c'est de ma faute ? J'ai rien fait !

Fran : Genre ! Bon pour la derrière question….J'ai pas envie de la poser c'est dangereux pour moi tu sais ? Enfin j'ai pas le choix, _d'après vous, qui est le plus fort d'entre-vous ?_

Nastu : Moi !

Gadjeel : C'est moi bien sûr !

Luxus : Bande de gamin c'est moi !

Sting : C'est moi, y'a même écrit qu'on pensait que j'étais le plus fort !

Rogue : ….hm !

*Les dragons slayeurs partent se battre*

Wendy : Je ne sais pas mais je ne pense pas que ça soit moi, mon pouvoir offensif est moindre comparer aux autres.

Fran : Merci Wendy, toi au moins tu réponds intelligemment à la question pas comme tes camarades….Malheureusement Cobra n'a pas pu répondre car il était encore en prison et on m'a pas laissé l'interroger, mais je pense qu'il aurait répondu comme les autres gars…. C'est déjà la fin de notre questionnaire, à bientôt pour le prochain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petit review ça fait toujours plaisir et sur ceux, à bientôt.


	15. Les sentiments de Mirajane

Disclaimeur : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas et ceux à mon plus grand désespoir

Petit blabla : J'avoue que je ne suis pas très fière de ce drabble ci… je trouve que je l'ai écrit un peu trop vite à mon gout. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Les sentiments de Mirajane

Pourquoi? Pourquoi ? Elle ne méritait pas ça, même si l'on dit que les meilleurs d'entre nous partent en premier... Mais pourquoi ma petite sœur ? Elle méritait de vivre encore longtemps, construire une famille, vivre avec nous, rire avec nous. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger elle était la devant moi en train de sourire alors que j'étais si près…Je n'ai même pas pu réagir. La mission était censée être simple ! Combattre un monstre et revenir, alors pourquoi est-ce-qu' elle a tourné au désastre? Elle est là dans mes bras, en sang, sa respiration devenant de plus en plus haletante. Dans un dernier effort je l'entends prononcer ces quelques mots :

-Mira-nee*, je suis désolée…

Je la vois fermer les yeux… Non ne pars pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir ! Je te l'interdit !

Petit à petit je la vois partir dans un nuage de poussière étincelant. Reviens ne pars pas ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser Elfman et moi, reviens!

-LISANNA!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'espere que ce drabble vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Je vous dis à une prochaine fois. Et d'ici-là porter vous bien.

Mira-nee: nee est la contraction de onee-san qui veut dire grande sœur

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coin délire 

Fran : Bon je me retrouve une nouvelle fois à Sabertooth pour une nouvelle interview de ces membres, ceux n'en faisant pas partis m'ont également rejoint car je n'allais pas faire tout Fiore afin de les rechercher. Bon commençons nos petites questions posées pas Io de Scylla, Jellal _quand est-ce que tu vas enfin dire à Erza que tu l'aimes ? (je commence à en avoir marre d'attendre !)_

Jellal : Euh je…. Je…. J'ai quelque chose à faire ! *part en courant*

Fran : Mais quel lâche ! Quand il s'agit de recueillir Zeref y'a du monde mais pour déclarer son amour y'a plus personnes ! Rogue j'espère que tu vas faire mieux… _comment fais-tu pour supporter Sting ? (le yoga peut-être... (c'est vrai quoi, il est juste gamin, immature, un peu crétin, c'est un porc, il bouffe comme quatre et il est sexy... Un secret à nous révéler ?))_

Rogue : C'est facile quand je commence à en avoir marre je l'ignore et j'oublie même parfois son existence. Comme ça plus de problème et on évite les conflits.

Sting : C'est donc pour ça que tu ne me réponds jamais quand je t'appelle !

Fran : On se calme, pas de bagarre tant que je suis là ! Vous faites ce que vous voulez entre vous mais pour l'instant répondez aux questions ! Ça tombe bien Sting c'est à toi, _comment fais-tu pour supporter Rogue ? (il est juste dépressif, asocial, froid, antipathique et sexy (remarque, ça je sais pas parce qu'il ne montre pas ses abdos à tout bout de champs (je ne vise personne...)))_

Sting : Je parle pour deux ou avec Lector comme ça je me sens moi seul. Je passe aussi un peu de temps avec mes fans ça me permet d'oublier ce mec antipathique ! La seule chose qui est bien chez lui c'est qu'il est fort et à une magie qui va bien avec la mienne.

Fran : Bon bah je crois qu'on vient de jeter un froid sur cette équipe… Tant pis pour eux une dispute rend l'amitié plus forte à ce qu'il parait…. Bon prochaine question pour tous les mecs de Sabertooth, _quelle fille de votre guilde aimeriez-vous embrasser (et plus si affinité) ? (réfléchissez bien avant de répondre...)._ Ça va être dur ils ne savent pas vraiment comment réfléchir…

Le groupe de masculin de Sabertooth : Oye, tu es méchante ! Nous, on veut juste une fille mignonne, qui sais faire à manger, le repassage, puissante mais pas plus que nous avec un physique de rêve et puis peut être aussi….

Fran : On s'arrête là ! Merci de votre réponse ! Bien question suivante et dernière question, pour Minerva et Yukino _, quel mec de votre guilde aimeriez-vous embrasser (et plus si affinité) ?_

Minerva : Je dirai quelqu'un de lus fort que moi et qui sache me montrer le droit chemin…. Dans la guilde il n'y a personne qui corresponde à cette description.

Yukino : Eum… Pour moi, ça serai plus quelqu'un de calme et de gentil un peu comme Rogue-san ou Rufus-san.

Fran : Prends Rufus je garde Rogue comme ça. Et d'ailleurs Rufus il y avait un compliment pour toi. _Rufus, je te trouve trop classe et j'adoooooore ta magie ! Elle est tellement coooool !_

Rufus : Je vous remercie mademoiselle cela me touche beaucoup. Mais malheureusement mon cœur est déjà pris.

Fran : Moui c'est cela ! Enfin bref ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui je vous dis au revoir très rapidement car cette guilde m'a donné un mal de tête astronomique. A la prochaine.


End file.
